


Free Bird

by Lapin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has been trapped in a giant birdcage. It's not funny, okay? Kaldur gets that. Hints of a crush on Aqualad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Bird

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am filling prompts. Anon wanted Robin in a birdcage. I give you Robin in a birdcage.

-

 

Kaldur was possibly the best person to find him, he thought. Because Wally would have been laughing too hard to save him, Conner wouldn't have gotten the joke, M'gann would have acted like he was traumatized, and Artemis would never have stopped making jokes. Ever. Until the end of time.

Not that he wanted Kaldur to see him trapped in a giant birdcage. Because he was pretty humiliated.

But still, better than everyone else.

“I admit, I am confused. Why did he put you in this?”

“You ever meet someone who thinks they're really freaking clever, only they're not? Well, that's the Mad Hatter.” Kaldur frowned at the lock, then tried something else. Robin couldn't really tell from his angle of being tied to the stupid perch.

“No, I understand what the joke is supposed to be. I do not understand where he acquired a giant birdcage. Did he build this with you in mind?”

“Oh. No. It's from a set. The Gotham Players put on _A Doll's House_ last week, and thought they were being really clever by making the house a cage. Subtle, right? Hatter just stole it and retrofitted it. He does it all the time. I think he's in their budget.” The perch he was hanging from had actually been for the chandelier for their so-obvious-it-hurts metaphor. Only Hatter had managed to make it into a Robin-Trap, and he couldn't actually get out.

He had been trapped by the Hatter.

This _was_ humiliating.

“I am sorry, I have never seen the play. I do not understand the metaphor.”

“Housewife is trapped in marriage and domestic servitude. She leaves her husband. The End.” He'd been bored stiff the whole time, but he'd managed to stay awake this time at least.

“I am sure it is not quite as simple as that.”

“Says you.”

It sounded like Kaldur was making progress, at least, and when the door finally opened, Robin sighed in relief. Now he could get out, find Hatter, kick Hatter's ass, take him back to Arkham, and they could never speak of this again.

Never.

“I am impressed at his aptitude with traps.” Kaldur mused, while he freed Robin. “Though this is needlessly elaborate.”

“Have you _met_ the guy?” Robin asked, and Kaldur frowned.

“I do not know. Was he the one with the hat?”

“You _saw_ him?” Robin demanded, and nearly hit the the ground as the latches suddenly sprang open, freeing him at last. The only reason he didn't hit was because Kaldur caught him before he did, and wow, he did not need to be saved like some damsel, because he was Robin. But Kaldur had really nice arms, so he was forgiven.

“No. I captured him, with Artemis' help. She is taking him to police custody.” He frowned. “Well, she will take whatever is left of him. He had an odd fascination with her hair, and kept trying to touch her.”

“Ooh, big mistake.”

“Yes, well, I am sure whatever she breaks will heal well enough. I came to find you.” And thank god for that, because really, if Artemis had to save him from a giant birdcage, he would have had to resign from the team and live out his life in solitude, in some temple in India.

“Thanks. He kept talking about making me sing, and honestly, I'm not sure what road he was going down there. Either way, I don't sing.”

Kaldur throws an arm around his shoulders, and if that makes his stomach flip a little, well, it's not like there's anyone there to see it. And he's not in the stupid cage anymore, which is all that matters. He's pretty sure Hatter meant literal singing, and Robin doesn't sing for anyone, especially not psycho weirdos who are obsessed with childrens' books.

Well, maybe he would if Kaldur asked him to. Maybe.


End file.
